This is War
by xxPennyworth
Summary: Is this what you wanted, Thor? Is it?


There's a noise. A sickly sweet kind of noise. You know. The ones that you know. well The ones that you loved once, but tend to take a new meaning after a while. Loki's laugh was a homonym to the laugh he used to utter. Just as "mischief" had taken a new homonymical meaning for the god. Two items, meaning the same thing, but sounding just alike. Once, it was fun. It was good clean fun. Alright, so maybe it was a bit murky. But he wasn't evil. Never once would he have taken a life. Not a life much bigger than a gnat anyways. But there was a fire, a fire burning pure and bright in his ill imagined hatred to replace it now. And god did it hurt. Heavy black boots planted themselves squarely before the throne. Deep groves just under his nose and chin left by the heavy metal muzzle contorted as a sickly grin rose to his mouth.

"Ah, God of Thunder? Too ashamed to look your failure in the eye!" Loki's mocking tone called out. His snake skin eyes were blood shot and sore, but they found it in them to lock onto his "brother". Thor's eyes rested securely on the women as they worked, he knew not what on. All he knew was it was ordered by the Allfather. For this reason... he was terrified.

Oh the fear. That delicious fear he could feel absolutely gushing forth from the golden haired god before him. Loki cocked his head just slightly. Damn! Why was it so hard! So hard to hate him. So hard to just... take him down. Right here. Right now. He had the chance. That night on Stark tower. He had the change. Knife met flesh that night. Loki's knife drew blood from Thor's flesh. But why, why couldn't he take the fatal attack! He went for the side. A shocker, but not a killer. He just... that look. That look he gave...

"Look at me Thor. Don't you love me anymore?" Loki's words were mocking, but a bit of it rang true. One look just one and the world seemed... alright. But in that same look, everything flooded his mind. Childhood. Laughter and games and joy. Adulthood. Frost and cold and terror. Shadows, too. Not Thor's shadows did he see in those blue crystal eyes, but his own. The one's he deluded himself existed. The ones he spent so many years lurking and living in. However, always he saw... love. It almost seemed as if Thor hated himself for loving him, but it was true. There was always some degree of love. Loki hated it. Hated it so much. He just couldn't understand why! And if... if Thor couldn't hate him after all he'd done... how could Loki hate him! It just made it so difficult!

"You are family. Of course I do." Thor's voice was deep and smooth like honey. And pained. So pained. Loki's eyes stayed locked on Thor's form, though Thor would not return the favor. The group of women turned.

"On your knees, traitor." A voice came from behind him. He grit his teeth as sharp pain began to echo through his veins, emanating at the back of his knees. The front of his knees soon joined the back in the party as they crashed upon the ground. He felt meaty palms scoop a large handful of his greasy raven locks, tilting his head back in an anything but gentle way. "So assertive... give us a kiss." Okay so maybe that wasn't worth it. Oh he was going to have one hell of a black eye in the morning. He heard the soft sounds of bare feet on hard floor getting closer, before soft fingers contacted his bruised and bloodied face. All the while, his eyes were locked on Thor.

There was a pressure. Then a puncture. Then a scream. Crudely fashioned needle passed through the tender flesh of Loki's bottom lip. Involuntary tears ran down his face, eyes trying their damnedest to stay locked on Thor, who's own eyes now watered for an entirely different reason than Loki's.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!" Loki yelled, before screaming as the needle reemerged through his top lip. Salt tears mingled with fresh blood, stinking like Helheim. "THIS IS ALL ON YOUR HEAD!" He screamed as the needle was pushed through flesh again. The pain was intense and numbing. He could feel his vision swim as thread ripped and tugged at tender, bleeding flesh. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" He continued as the middle of his lips were painfully fastened together, his words becoming incoherent. Even to him. He knew he continued to yell. He knew not what he said. He felt his head begin to fall forward, only to be painfully drawn back again by the hair.

[i]Why didn't you kill me, Thor... end it while you could... The throne could be yours for good... isn't it... isn't what you want? Isn't it why you do this to me...? I... I don't understand... How could... By the gods... what have I done to you... what have I done to you... what have... what have you done to ME! What HAVE I done to you? Nothing...! N-nothing... I just... I needed... I am... I am not... I am not a monster! I didn't... can't you see! I was... I was going to rule it... make it better than your world will ever be... I just... I don't understand... I... I do understand. This...[/i]

Tired weeping eyes rose in hatred.

[i] This is war. [/i]


End file.
